Certain motors are able to be operated in a speed-controlled manner in a converter system. However, when the motor is operated in a generator mode, electric power is fed from the motor via the power inverter of the converter system supplying the motor back into the intermediate circuit of the converter system.
A drive system having an energy accumulator is described in German Patent Document No. 10 2012 002 089.
German Patent Document No. 10 2014 222 475 describes a transmission system for the contact-free transmission of energy to a vehicle.
German Patent Document No. 10 2011 017 601 describes a control method for a power inverter.
A power inverter is described in German Patent Document No. 10 2015 113 632.
The difference between two phase voltages of an alternating current system is known as the line voltage. The voltage between the system phase and a neutral conductor is denoted as the phase voltage.